dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Spiderhat/@comment-25135047-20160327212331
It's been a very long time like a few yrs since I found a game that I truly love.. I have sat here all day for days now playing.. dieing .. learning from mistakes and playing again.. I love the useful info that wiki's havew to offer but I just want to say .. I have read through the comments.. and OMG you kid's ... the worst spelling.. the worst grammar .. EVER.. let me scroll through and just list some of what I am seeing... and I'm not being serious or mean =D I'm just like WTF PEOPLE!!! SPELLCHECK MUCH ?? lolol.. Now. let's take a look shall we... we have suposse.. instead of suppose someong.. instead of someone.. I'll forgive that one.. prob a miss hit I'm not gonna bitch about dropped off letters.. LOL I do understand when your typing fast that that happens.. i.e. nightmar ...waned instead of wanted lol I swear I'm not a grammar Natzi .. I just happend to be reading down through the comments and ran through a slew of the worst misspellings.. idk.. granted. it's the internet and I am hoping that ppl just don't give a shit for the most part since this is only a game forum and we are all not writing letters to the president. LOL I am much older then most on here so when I saw this my first thought was O GOD PLEASE tell me our kids are being taught better then this.. =D Now let me add a few more and I'll be done.. and honestly I'm just having some fun. O yes here is a good one " I putted my spiderhat on a pig and.. well ect.. LOLOL putted hehehhee ALSO ALOT of ppl must not be reading this thoroughly .. they are complaining of several things that are clearly mentioned... ONE .. THE SPIDER QUEEN IS IMMUNE she WILL KILL YOU!! reguardless of the hat TWO.. if you take your pigmen with you and equip the hat THEY WILL SEE YOU AS HOSTILE AND KILL YOU.. if you wear the hat around them. they WILL KILL YOU THREE.. you have a 10 spider limit.. which to me.. may be hard to keep up with if you attack a large den FOUR the main one I think sucks the most.. the 2 min time limit.. I have not used it yet .. but I have a feeling I am not going to like that.. and FIVE.. the spiders that the Queen spawns.. are IMMUNE to the hat.. in my opinion.. this is a risky move. but I am OVERLY careful.. I am going to try and use this near a den that is near an assload of beefalo and see how it turns out.. so far I have been laying traps right outside the nests and running them through and then the ones that do not get caught usually get destroyed by the beefalo.. and if any make it through there, it's usually only one or two at which I feel I can handle. As for now I only have log armor and a basic spear...I want to desperatly upgrade my weapons but I get distracted so easily because we have to obviously keep ourselves fed and everything else that comes up.. ANYWAY this has been fun And thank you to everyone that contributes to this wiki.. I love having so much information available. =)